


Rok Węża/Year of the Snake

by coffeeberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Humor, Pastiche, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Some people are addicted to winning. They are not "Imperials", they are Slytherins: ambitious, cunning, seeking power. There's no way they could lose the House Cup or any other competition.





	1. Perfect Prefect/Perfekcyjna Pani Prefekt

\- W tym roku musimy wygrać Puchar Domów – oświadczyła Pryce zgromadzonym w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonom.

Odszukała wzrokiem Thrawna, kapitana ich drużyny Quidditcha. Jego genialne strategie przyczyniały się do kolejnych zwycięstw i Thrawn już trzeci rok z rzędu przewodził ich reprezentacji. Tylko raz przegrali z Gryfonami, prowadzonymi przez Herę Syndullę. Thrawn zamknął się wówczas w swoim dormitorium i długo studiował twi’lekańską sztukę, by zrozumieć przyczynę ich porażki.

Jednak nie tylko Quidditch decydował o tym, który Dom w danym roku był najlepszy. Krukoni prześcigali ich, zyskując punkty za osiągnięcia w nauce. Byli bystrzy. W dodatku czasem wyskakiwali na zajęciach z jakimiś dodatkowymi projektami, nad którymi ślęczeli po nocach, i dzięki temu cieszyli się szczególnym uznaniem nauczycieli.

\- Gdybyśmy mieli w swoich szeregach taką maszynę nabijającą punkty jak Galen Erso – mawiał niekiedy Wilhuff Tarkin, ich prefekt – a trafił nam się Orson Krennic.

Zaletą Orsona było to, że „przyjaźnił się” z Erso, a w każdym razie często pracował z nim w parze i dzięki temu Ślizgoni również korzystali z niezwykłych umiejętności Krukona, zyskując punkty do ogólnego rankingu. Tarkin to wiedział i dlatego tylko tolerował Krennica, którego prywatnie szczerze nie znosił.

Arihnda również nie przepadała za Orsonem, ale w tak zwanym „stronnictwie Wilhuffa” znalazła się wyłącznie w jednym tylko celu – by zostać żeńskim prefektem ich Domu. Tarkin był od niej starszy i funkcję prefekta sprawował nieprzerwanie już od kilku lat, wiadome więc było to, że gdy Tarkin ukończy Hogwart, nadzór nad Ślizgonami przejdzie w ręce tego – bądź tej – kto zostanie przezeń przygotowany i niejako „namaszczony” do tej roli. Wilhuff nie lubił konkurencji – niszczył potencjalnych męskich prefektów – ale potrzebował partnerki. Prefektów zawsze było dwoje: każdy Dom reprezentowali mężczyzna i kobieta.

Pryce przekonała Tarkina, że to ona będzie lepszym wyborem niż Natasi Daala, która w zeszłym roku mu partnerowała. Jego poparcie bez wątpienia jej pomogło, ale musiała też sama zapracować sobie na tę funkcję, podciągając swoje oceny. Studiowała nocami, poza nią w Pokoju Wspólnym do tak późna pozostawały tylko trzy mole książkowe: Maketh Tua, chuderlawy Gallius Rax i oczywiście Thrawn.

Z Thrawnem zaprzyjaźniła się zupełnie przez przypadek. Nie mogła zrozumieć jednej lekcji i zwróciła się do niego o pomoc. Chiss dotychczas wydawał jej się kimś, z kim niełatwo się porozumieć. Z jednej strony był wspaniałym kapitanem drużyny, z drugiej zaś strony zamiast trzymać wyłącznie z Ślizgonami, kolegował się z Puchonem, Elim Vanto, a czasem nawet rozmawiał z „wrogiem”, czyli z Gryfonami. Niektórzy Ślizgoni mówili, że Thrawn lepiej by się czuł w wieży Krukonów. Ale, oczywiście, nie narzekali, kiedy ich drużyna Quidditcha pod wodzą Thrawna odnosiła spektakularne zwycięstwa. Mimo to, choć nikt nie mówił tego wprost, a szczególnie na głos w obecności Thrawna, problemem było jego pochodzenie.

Niektórzy mieli manię na punkcie „czystości krwi”, a do tego także dochodziło chlubienie się arystokratycznym rodowodem. Arihnda nie należała do tej grupy, jej rodzice – magowie – nie byli szczególnie bogaci, a wśród jej przodków, gdyby poszukać dokładnie, z pewnością znalazłby się jakiś Mugol. Mimo to w „hierarchii” była wyżej od Thrawna, Chissa z Nieznanych Regionów, gdzie ponoć magów było jak na lekarstwo. Zrządzeniem losu zdarzyło się tak, że Thrawn miał magiczne zdolności. Ponoć sam napisał do Hogwartu list z prośbą o przyjęcie go do szkoły, a potem przeszedł testy, by udowodnić, że podoła nauce magii. Vanto, chłopak z Rubieży, początkowo mu pomagał odnaleźć się w nowym środowisku, bo Thrawn słabo znał język, jednak Chiss zaskakująco szybko przyswoił sobie basic i z czasem zaczął radzić sobie całkiem dobrze.

Arihnda obserwowała z dystansu jego próby rzucania zaklęć. Z obcym akcentem wypowiadał przeróżne zaklęcia i podpalał zasłony. Ślizgoni podśmiewali się z niego, ale Thrawn uparcie powtarzał ruchy różdżką i szeptał zaklęcia, a potem w ogóle przestał je wypowiadać na głos. Zaskoczył nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią tym, że sam nauczył się rzucania niewerbalnych zaklęć. Od tej pory żaden Ślizgon nie odważył się już drwić z Chissa. Zresztą, nawet wcześniej nie było to rozsądne, bo Thrawn miał budowę idealnego zawodnika Quidditcha: był wysoki, silny i szybki. Już na pierwszym roku został obrońcą ich drużyny. „Nikt nie złamie mojej blokady”, zwykł mawiać. I najczęściej miał rację. Tylko Syndulla wbijała mu gole, ale też nie zawsze jej się to udawało. Thrawn postawił sobie za punkt honoru, by stać się obrońcą niemożliwym do pokonania.

Niewątpliwie potencjał Chissa dostrzegał opiekun ich Domu, profesor Palpatine. To on wyznaczył Thrawna na kapitana ich drużyny. I miał rację. Thrawn w tej roli sprawdził się znakomicie. Choć często kłócił się z jednym z ścigających: z Anakinem Skywalkerem, Lordem Vaderem, jak wszyscy w Slytherinie zwykli go tytułować. Vader chciał grać siłowo, Thrawn stawiał na taktykę. Potrafili niemal przed każdym treningiem pokłócić się o jakiś drobiazg. Czasem zaczynali się pojedynkować i reszta drużyny w oniemieniu oglądała, jak Vader celuje w obręcz, a Thrawn wybija kafel. Raz nawet Vader wbił kafel do bramki razem z trzymającym ów kafel Thrawnem. O dziwo, oboje wyglądali na zadowolonych, kiedy taki pojedynek wygrywał Vader. Thrawn twierdził, że nie wystawiłby jako ścigającego zawodnika, który nie potrafił wbić mu przynajmniej jednego gola.

Vader był przerażający nie tylko na boisku. Nikt zdrowo myślący nie chciałby mierzyć się z nim na różdżki. Plotkowano, że był Wybrańcem, tym, który przywróci równowagę Mocy. Część grona profesorskiego była zaszokowana, kiedy Tiara przydzieliła jedenastoletniego Anakina do Slytherinu. Jak to możliwe, że Wybraniec nie był Gryfonem?

O Ślizgonach mówiono, że mieli skłonność do Czarnej Magii. Tak naprawdę uczniowie Domu Węża tak samo chętnie studiowali „niedozwolone zaklęcia” jak Krukoni, tylko tamtych rzadziej na tym przyłapywano. Ślizgon przecież musiał pokazać innym, co umie. Po co uczyć się zaklęcia, jeśli nie można było go użyć? Dlatego kolekcjonowali szlabany jak ordery, ale przy tym, niestety, tracili też punkty.

Thrawn miał niebywałą zdolność zdobywania szlabanów. Spośród nauczycieli praktycznie tylko Palpatine mu pobłażał, bo Ślizgoni potrzebowali czasem widywać swojego kapitana na treningach. Ilością szlabanów Chissa przebijał jedynie Vader. Czasem można było odnieść wrażenie, że i pod tym względem ze sobą rywalizowali.

Arihnda stawała na głowie, by kryć Thrawna. Gdy zaleziono przy nim jaszczurki, przestudiowała uważnie regulamin szkoły i udowodniła, że żaden jego punkt nie zabraniał hodowania ysalamirów, choć, po prawdzie, żaden punkt też na to nie zezwalał. Przekonała dostateczną ilość nauczycieli, w tym nauczyciela Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, że badanie zachowań ysalamirów przyczyni się do rozwoju nauki, i ostatecznie pozwolono Thrawnowi zatrzymać te jego jaszczurki.

Potem Pryce zaciekle walczyła o to, by Ślizgoni mogli latać na „odrobinę poprawionych” miotłach TIE. Gryfoni mieli swoje x-wingi, dlaczego więc reprezentanci innych Domów mieliby latać na gorszych miotłach? Znów odbyła się głośna debata: tym razem dotyczyła ona tego, czy można korzystać z eksperymentalnego sprzętu. A jeśli czyjaś miotła wybuchnie podczas meczu? Ostatecznie jednak uznano, że świat należy do odważnych. Jeżeli, oczywiście, ci odważni przeżyją. Profesor Palpatine poręczył za nich i profesor Yoda, dyrektor szkoły, machnął tylko ręką. „Niech się pozabijają, ambitni idioci”.

Byli ambitni i żądni sukcesów, ale nie byli idiotami. No dobrze, może paru idiotów – jak Kassius Konstantine – trafiło przez przypadek do ich Domu. Większość jednak była w porządku. Zdarzali się narwańcy, lecz ci z kolei byli albo szczególnie uzdolnieni, albo piekielnie inteligentni. Thrawn należał do rzadkiej kategorii szalonych geniuszy i Arihnda wiedziała, że dobrze robi, zadając się z nim. Przyjaźniła się też z dziewczynami, z którymi dzieliła pokój w dormitorium: z „kujonką” Maketh Tuą i ze „sportsmenką” Rae Sloane, dogadywała się z „artystką” Everi Chalis, a nawet z „wiedźmą” Asajj Ventress. Z innymi również, w razie potrzeby, była w stanie znaleźć wspólny język.

Nawet jeśli nie lubiła Krennica czy Daali, to mimo wszystko pamiętała, że tak, jak i ona byli oni Ślizgonami, a dla dobra Domu walczyć należało nie ze sobą, lecz z całą resztą. Większość to rozumiała, poza paroma wyjątkami. Thrawn aż nazbyt chętnie przysiadał się do obcych stolików. Vader deklarował wszystkim nie-Ślizgonom otwartą wrogość, ale w schowkach na miotły romansował z Krukonką, Padmé Amidalą. Krennic „romansował” z Erso nie tylko w schowkach. Inni, jak chociażby Alexsandr Kallus, wychodzili z lochów późną porą i czasem wracali dopiero nad ranem. Może nie należało nazywać takiej postawy od razu „zdradą Slytherinu”, ale ewidentnie ujawniało to brak dyscypliny.

Można było rozmawiać z Puchonami czy Krukonami, można było z nimi współpracować, ale trzeba było pozostać wiernym Slytherinowi i podejmować działania przede wszystkim z myślą o dobru swojego Domu. To właśnie Arihnda starała się tłuc Thrawnowi do głowy. Nie miał przyjaciół w Slytherinie? Ona mogła być jego przyjaciółką! Czy potrzebował kogoś innego?

Może była przewrażliwiona na tym punkcie, ale dla niej przynależność do danego Domu znaczyła wiele. Czuła się dumna z bycia Ślizgonką. Wiedziała, że jej Dom jest najlepszy i chciała udowodnić to innym. Jako nowa prefekt wprowadziła niemal wojskową musztrę. Musiała motywować swoich kolegów i swoje koleżanki, by przykładali się i zdobywali punkty dla ich Domu, a przynajmniej – by nie tracili już zebranych punktów tak lekkomyślnie. Tarkin straszył – i mógł to robić, bo przyjaźnił się z Vaderem – Pryce natomiast próbowała sprytnej manipulacji: odwoływała się do poczucia wspólnoty, do ambicji i dumy Ślizgonów. Urządzała „bale tematyczne”, których celem była integracja. Źle reagowała, gdy ktoś nie chciał uczestniczyć w owych zabawach. Co z tego, że niektórzy woleli zaszyć się w miękkim fotelu z książką? Od czasu do czasu mogli jednak otworzyć do kogoś usta.

Mina Thrawna mówiła jej wyraźnie, że Chiss nie miał ochoty brać w tym udziału. Przyszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, ubrał się nawet w mundur – obecnie tematem była „wojna” – tylko dlatego, że Pryce go do tego zmusiła. Jego mundur miał kolor biały, podobnie jak mundur Sloane – być może próbowali w ten sposób manifestować jedność ich drużyny Quidditcha. Jeśli nawet umówili się, że wszyscy zawodnicy będą nosić biel, Vader zupełnie to zignorował. Jakby na przekór Thrawnowi wdział czarną zbroję.

Arihnda skrzywiła się. Czy nie wspomniała wcześniej, że mają być jedną armią; że mają nosić _mundury_? Jej był popielaty, Tarkina – oliwkowy, ale nawet jeśli nie potrafili się zgodzić co do koloru, mimo wszystko reprezentowali to samo wojsko. Vader zaś wyglądał jak jakiś najemnik. Tym samym tropem, ku oburzeniu Arihndy, poszła także Ventress, chociaż zamiast maski wybrała krzykliwy makijaż, „barwy wojenne”. To była jakaś komedia.

\- A ty, co masz na sobie? – Pryce obsztorcowała Kallusa.

\- To hełm – odrzekł.

\- Naprawdę? – spojrzała na garnek na jego głowie. – Nie zgadłabym.

Krennic, jak zwykle, postanowił wszystkich przebić i do swojego munduru przyczepił długą pelerynę.

\- Dlaczego on ma na sobie biel? – Pryce zapytała Thrawna teatralnym szeptem. – Przyjęliście go do drużyny?

\- Chyba żartujesz – odparł Chiss.

Arihnda otaksowała go wzrokiem i uznała, że w mundurze prezentował się znacznie lepiej niż w swoich zwykłych ubraniach. Ale nie powiedziała tego na głos. Jeszcze Thrawn pomyślałby, że… że nie podobał jej się jego unikalny styl.

W połowie imprezy odwiedził ich profesor Palpatine, by – oficjalnie – skonfiskować alkohol i odesłać wszystkich do łóżek, a nieoficjalnie – by sprawdzić, czy dobrze rzucili zaklęcia wyciszające ściany. Wypili jego zdrowie.

\- Za naszego Imperatora – zaintonował Rax.

Palpatine tylko się uśmiechnął. Po jego wyjściu Pryce stwierdziła, że nadszedł właściwy moment, by rozpocząć tańce. Teraz albo nigdy. Póki byli na tyle trzeźwi, by utrzymać pion i powłóczyć nogami, a zarazem na tyle wstawieni, by dobrać się w pary i kołysać w rytm muzyki.

Złapała Thrawna za rękę.

\- Tańczysz ze mną – oświadczyła – albo rzucę cię piraniom na pożarcie.

Miała na myśli pierwszoroczne, które skrycie się w nim podkochiwały.

Ktoś musiał wkroczyć na parkiet jako pierwszy. Ona – prefekt i on – kapitan drużyny Quidditcha powinni dać dobry przykład. A właściwie – powinni zostać królem i królową parkietu.

\- Musimy wygrać – szepnęła Thrawnowi do ucha.

\- To jakiś konkurs? – zdziwił się.

\- Oczywiście – odrzekła. – Przecież nie ma dobrej zabawy bez elementu współzawodnictwa.

Thrawn wymruczał coś, niezadowolony, że nie wybrała sobie konkurencji, która nie wymagałaby jego zaangażowania jako jej partnera. Mogłaby, na przykład, bez trudu wygrać konkurs karaoke… więc co to byłoby za wyzwanie?

Tańcząc, Arihnda podśpiewywała „C’est la vie” razem z Chuckiem Berry’m. Thrawn przez cały czas miał kamienny wyraz twarzy, który zupełnie nie pasował do jego dziwacznych tanecznych ruchów. Razem bez dwóch zdań wyglądali zjawiskowo. Dosłownie zgnietli konkurencję, choć ta, jak na razie, była nieliczna. Sloane i Ventress tańczyły ze sobą – ale każda w innym stylu. Tarkin na przekór żywiołowej muzyce pozostawał statyczny i pozwalał Daali szaleć wokół siebie. Kilka osób, jak choćby Tua, tańczyło solo, zachowując na tyle duży dystans od innych samodzielnych tancerzy, by nie dało się ich przez przypadek uznać za parę. Inni z kolei, jak Vader, potrzebowali przestrzeni dla siebie. Tańcząc, stwarzali śmiertelne zagrożenie dla całej reszty. Gdyby tylko zmienić muzykę na ostry metal, Vader i jemu podobni radośnie zaczęliby taranować pozostałych tańczących. Takie dantejskie sceny można było sobie darować… albo zostawić je na sam koniec imprezy.

Pryce przetańczyła z Thrawnem trzy piosenki, a potem łaskawie pozwoliła odholować się do stolika. Zrobili sobie przerwę w dobrym momencie, bo niedługo później Ventress zaczęła rozprowadzać mikstury, które uwarzyła wraz ze swoimi kumpelami, „siostrami nocy”. W zależności od tego, na jaką mieszankę się trafiło, można było na parę godzin zmienić swój wygląd albo „mieć wizję”, zobaczyć „przyszłość” lub wnętrze klozetu.

Po dość mocnym, soczyście zielonym drinku Arihnda zakomunikowała swojemu otoczeniu:

\- Na brodę Merlina, Thrawn, jesteś niebieski.

\- Zawsze byłem niebieski – odpowiedział ze spokojem.

\- No może – przyznała niechętnie.

Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się uważnie. Była pewna, że coś zmieniło się w jego wyglądzie. Nie potrafiła jedynie ustalić, co.

Tymczasem do ich stolika przysiadł się Vader i dramatycznym głosem oznajmił, że musi uratować Padmé. Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- I co w związku z tym? – zapytał.

\- Możesz mi towarzyszyć – rzekł wielkodusznie Vader. – Nasze cele są zbieżne.

\- W jaki niby sposób?

Ale tego Vader nie umiał wyjaśnić.

Parę osób w międzyczasie ewakuowało się do dormitorium. Zmieniono muzykę i naprzemiennie serwowano takie przeboje jak: „Bushes of Love”, „Seagulls (Stop It Now)” czy „Hostiles on the Hill”.

\- Tego nie znam – stwierdziła Pryce, wsłuchując się w nową melodię.

Orson swingował po parkiecie, wyśpiewując: „It’s not a Moon. It’s not a Moon”. Wilhuff posyłał mu jadowite spojrzenie z drugiego końca pomieszczenia.

Thrawn nagle nabrał ochoty na to, by dyskutować o doomium.

\- Jestem królową doomium – ogłosiła Arihnda, wskazując na siebie palcem. – I królową parkietu. I czegoś jeszcze.

Chwyciła dłoń Chissa.

\- Przejmiemy kontrolę nad światem – zaproponowała. – Ty i ja. Co ty na to?

Zapomniała zupełnie, że obok nich siedział Vader.

\- Ja i Padmé zrobimy to wcześniej – poinformował ją. – Jak tylko uratuję Padmé. Będziemy rządzić nie tylko światem, ale całą galaktyką.

Pryce wyśmiała go. Kiedy odszedł werbować ochotników do planowanej misji ratunkowej, oświadczyła Thrawnowi:

\- Jutro spróbujemy przejąć kontrolę nad światem. Pamiętaj. Jutro.

Pocałowała go w policzek i chwiejnie powlokła się w stronę damskiego dormitorium. Musiała zebrać siły. Jutro przecież był ich wielki dzień!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance scene inspired by [this post on tumblr](https://worgjen.tumblr.com/post/165289318165/when-the-rebels-were-defeated).


	2. Ari’s Got a Cat/ Ari ma kota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a travesty of a well-known phrase from Polish ABC-book ("Ala has a cat").

_Każda wiedźma powinna mieć czarnego kota, miotłę i długi spiczasty no_ s. Pryce podziwiając swój wizerunek w lustrze, nie była pewna, czy w związku z tym, że mogła poszczycić się dość długim nosem, niezbyt spiczastym, co prawda, i w miarę prostym, ale mimo wszystko, w jej własnym odczuciu, wystarczająco „wiedźmowatym”, powinna ucieszyć się z tego, że przynajmniej spełnia jedno z podanych kryteriów.

Latanie na miotle zawsze sprawiało jej kłopot. Pamiętała swoje porażki z zajęć na pierwszym roku: przywołanie miotły nie sprawiło jej najmniejszego problemu, ale utrzymanie się w powietrzu to była całkiem inna bajka… Nie wiedziała zupełnie, co miała robić. Trzymała się kurczowo swojej miotły i bezładnie machała nogami. To była kompromitacja, tak to oceniała po latach.

Niektórzy mieli naturalny talent. Ponoć Anakin… Vader, poprawiła się szybko w myślach Arihnda, już jako dzieciak wygrywał wyścigi. Nic dziwnego, że dołączył do drużyny Ślizgonów jako ścigający. Inni, jak na przykład Thrawn, latanie na miotle postrzegali jako praktyczną umiejętność. Zdaniem Pryce nie było w tym nic praktycznego: istniały przecież inne, o wiele lepsze metody magicznego transportu. Latanie na miotle, w jej oczach, było sportem. Wyczynowym. Owszem, lubiła oglądać mecze Quidditcha, głównie dlatego, że kibicowała swojej drużynie: Imperium, i w szkolnych rozgrywkach, naturalnie, reprezentacji swojego Domu. Poza tym, jak chyba każda młoda czarownica, podkochiwała się w przystojnych zawodnikach.

Równie niepraktyczne jak latanie wydawało jej się posiadanie kota. Wystarczyło jej to, że adoptowała małą sówkę, którą nazwała Fulcrum – na cześć nie kogo innego, jak jednej ze swych „niespełnionych miłości” – bułgarskiego szukającego, Wiktora Kruma. Sówka być może była mistrzem latania, ale wykazywała się przy tym zaskakującym brakiem dyscypliny, cechą, której nie zaakceptowano by u żadnego zawodnika Quidditcha. Fulcrum, zdaniem Arihndy, była po prostu „latającym kotem”: sama decydowała, gdzie i kiedy poleci, a czasem łaskawie przynosiła martwą mysz albo jakąś adresowaną do Pryce kopertę. Przynajmniej _czasem_ przydawała się do czegoś, skonkludowała to Arihnda. Nie potrzebowała kolejnego humorzastego zwierzaka.

Kot przypałętał się sam. Na dodatek był przepisowo czarny i upatrzył sobie ją – być może kierując się właśnie „nosem” – na swoją ofiarę: nie właścicielkę, lecz raczej tymczasową opiekunkę. W pierwszej chwili Pryce uznała go za porzuconego pupila – sytuacja ta akurat miała miejsce podczas przerwy świątecznej i wielu uczniów Hogwartu wróciło do swoich domów; któryś z nich, choć wydawało się to mało prawdopodobne, mógł zapomnieć o kocie, albo, co według Pryce miało więcej sensu, celowo zostawić zwierzaka, uwzględniwszy to, że ktoś z pozostałych będzie go dokarmiał lub, ostatecznie, kot upoluje sobie coś sam. Możliwe też, że buntowniczy zwierzak, niechętny planowanej wyprawie, postanowił uciec od właściciela i spędzić święta na zamku. Pryce zdecydowała, że rozwiesi ogłoszenia, gdy uczniowie wrócą do szkoły, a do tego czasu będzie zostawiała przybłędzie jedzenie. W końcu to musiał być „ślizgoński” kot, skoro jakimś cudem trafił do ich lochu. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy miał rodowód i był „czystej krwi”, ale wyglądał jak diabeł wcielony – olbrzymi czarny kocur z czerwonymi świecącymi oczyma! – idealny towarzysz czarownicy.

Pryce nie zamierzała się do niego przywiązywać – kot niewątpliwie był „czyjś”, wydawał się zbyt zadbany, by być bezdomnym stworzeniem. Co więcej, był oswojony: zastrzygł uszami, gdy Arihnda zwróciła się do niego – „co tu robisz, głupi kocie?” – i zrobił obrażoną minę, jakby to ona była niemądra, skoro zadawała mu tego typu pytania. Nie pozwolił się pogłaskać. W sumie nie zdziwiło ją to zbytnio. Sama, gdyby była kotem, zareagowałaby identycznie: „gdzie z tymi łapami?”. Ale rzuconą mu szynkę, wyjętą z jej kanapki, chętnie zjadł. Musiał być głodny, a zapewne był zbyt leniwy, by zapolować. Gdy powiedziała to na głos, kot spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. Jakby chciał jej oświadczyć: „sama zjedz mysz, ja jestem ponad to”. Cóż, jeśli chciał przeżyć, powinien nauczyć się sam o siebie zadbać, uznała Pryce, a nie zdawać się wyłącznie na ludzi.

Chwilami kot ją denerwował – plątał jej się pod nogami. Potem stanął przy drzwiach i zaczął donośnie miauczeć. Czy raczej: miauknął raz, zrobił zdumioną minę, a następnie urządził we Wspólnym Pokoju Ślizgonów koci koncert. Pryce, żeby nie zwariować, zdecydowała się wypuścić go na zewnątrz.

\- Wrócisz? – zapytała kota, czując się przy tym idiotycznie.

„Miau” mogło oznaczać „tak” lub „nie”. Albo, typowe dla kota, „zobaczę”.

Oznajmiła zwierzęciu, że jeśli chce nocować w lochu, musi wrócić przed północą. Poczuła się jak „kocia mama”.

O dziwo, kiedy później wyszła o tej porze na korytarz, kot już na nią czekał. Zdyscyplinowany zwierz, pomyślała.

Zastanawiała się, gdzie ten stwór zwykł nocować. Zamiast ułożyć się na jednej ze skórzanych sof, kocur pomknął do dormitorium chłopców. To dawało jakąś nadzieję na odnalezienie jego właściciela, stwierdziła Pryce. Co prawda, nie widziała w ślizgońskim lochu wcześniej tego kota, ale równie dobrze mogła go też przeoczyć. Może przywiózł go tu jeden z pierwszorocznych. Zapytała o to Maketh.

\- Czarny kot? – zdziwiła się jej przyjaciółka. – Myślisz, że należy do któregoś z naszych chłopców?

\- Może na nim eksperymentują – zasugerowała Everi, wtrącając się nieproszona do ich rozmowy.

Pryce oburzyła się. Choć dormitorium męskie było pod nadzorem Tarkina i Arihnda nie zwykła mieszać się do tego, co się tam działo, eksperymentowanie na zwierzętach wydało jej się skandalem. Nawet Vader by się nie ważył! Tak przynajmniej jej się zdawało.

Może Chalis miała rację: chłopcy miewali czasem dziwne pomysły. Thrawn i jego jaszczurki! Vader z kolei przybył do szkoły ze złotą aleksandrettą, Threepio, którą uczył mówić. Całe szczęście, papuga zamieszkała na stałe w sowiarni, ponieważ nauka języka, niestety, się powiodła i ptak ani na moment nie chciał się potem zamknąć. „Wszyscy zginiemy”, wieszczył roztrzęsionym głosem. Wszyscy Ślizgoni, łącznie z samym Vaderem, zwyczajnie mieli go dość.

Kot przynajmniej nic nie mówił, tylko łypał spode łba z pogardą. Miauczał niekiedy głośno pod drzwiami, gdy chciał udać się na przechadzkę po zamku. Pryce szybko przekonała się o tym, że nie należało go wówczas ignorować: raz tak zrobiła i pożałowała tego, gdy kocur wskoczył jej na kolana, wytrącając jej z ręki książkę. Nagle przed nią wyrosła czarna postać i spiorunowała ją wzrokiem.

Gdy kot nie zajmował się swoimi kocimi sprawami, lubił ją obserwować – do tego stopnia, że powędrował nawet za nią do żeńskiego dormitorium. Jej współlokatorki – te, które święta, podobnie jak i ona, postanowiły spędzić w zamku, przygotowując się do zimowej sesji egzaminacyjnej – szybciej od niej zaakceptowały obecność sierściucha. Maketh kochała zwierzęta – wszystkie, bez wyjątku – kot jednak za nic miał jej miłość, czym, poniekąd, zaskarbił sobie sympatię Arihndy. Przynajmniej zwierz nie łasił się do każdej spotkanej osoby, zauważyła z satysfakcją. Wybrał ją, cokolwiek to miało oznaczać. Mimo że Pryce nie zachwycała się nim jak Tua, nie szkicowała jego portretów jak Chalis, i ogólnie traktowała go podle – wyjąwszy dokarmianie – kocur cenił sobie jej towarzystwo. Ciągnie swój do swego, stwierdziła Arihnda z ironią.

Słuchał jej, choć nie słuchał się jej: strzygł uszami, zwracał pyszczek w jej stronę; wiedział, kiedy mówiła do niego. Pryce zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy powinna nadać mu jakieś imię. To nie było proste – nazwać tego kota. Ostentacyjnie okazywał pogardę dla wszelkich nazewniczych propozycji – parę razy pokazał jej nawet tyłek i Arihnda w myślach ochrzciła go wtedy „dupkiem”, nie mogła jednak głośno tak na niego wołać: wyobraziła sobie, ile osób obróciłoby się, słysząc: „chodź tu, ty dupku”. Wreszcie jedno miano przypadło zwierzęciu do gustu: „Admirał”. Arihnda, dokuczając mu nieco, przezywała go „Wielkim Admirałem”, bo kocur istotnie był ogromnych rozmiarów: nie był nawet taki gruby, tylko po prostu duży.

Nadanie mu imienia miało wymiar symboliczny: skoro kot zgodził się być „Admirałem”, stał się, przynajmniej po części, _jej_ kotem. Pryce drażniło to, że wkrótce mógł wrócić „prawdziwy” właściciel kota i odebrać jej Admirała. Wcześniej nie marzyła o kocie – i teraz także w jakimś stopniu nie chciała go mieć – ale opiekowała się Admirałem i to sprawiało, że, w jej odczuciu, zwierzak należał do niej. Z pewnością nie powinien wracać do osoby, która go porzuciła.

Arihnda zastanawiała się, czy zachowawczość Admirała nie wynikała z tego, że nie zaznał nigdy ludzkiej bezinteresownej życzliwości. Tolerował ludzi, ale nie lubił być głaskany: gdy w jego stronę zbliżała się wyciągnięta ręka – pusta, bez jedzenia – prychał i uciekał. Pryce kiedyś poinformowała go – choć czuła się głupio, gadając z kotem – że więcej by zyskał, gdyby postarał się być milszy. Tego samego dnia kot, po raz drugi, wskoczył jej na kolana.

Na początku myślała, że, jak poprzednim razem, chciał, żeby wypuściła go na zewnątrz. Zrzuciła go z kolan i posłusznie podreptała w kierunku drzwi, otwarła je i czekała. I czekała. Kot siedział na jej miejscu, na sofie i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się stamtąd ruszyć. Poirytowana Pryce zamknęła drzwi i wróciła na sofę, zgoniwszy wpierw z niej Admirała. Ten znów wskoczył na mebel i – po raz pierwszy! – otarł się o nią. Arihnda zamarła w bezruchu. Admirał ocierał się o nią typowym kocim zwyczajem, zapewne znacząc „swój” teren. Postanowiła go zignorować. Wtedy miauknął z wyrzutem. „Staram się być miły”, zdawał się jej mówić, „a ty co?”.

Na próbę położyła dłoń na jego grzbiecie, ostrożnie, i nie spotkawszy się z ostrym, jak kocie pazury, sprzeciwem, powoli zaczęła go głaskać. Miał wyjątkowo miękkie futro, stwierdziła po chwili. I nie śmierdział, co najważniejsze.

Zanim doszła do wprawy w głaskaniu, zaliczyła kilka wpadek. Admirał prychał rozeźlony, gdy usiłowała go pogłaskać pod brodą albo po brzuchu; na szczęście jednak nie ugryzł jej ani nie podrapał dotkliwie. Okazało się, że lubił być gładzony po głowie – ale nie szarpany za uszy! – a pieszczenie jego grzbietu sprawiało mu prawdziwą przyjemność. Zaczął mruczeć i Arihnda ze zdumieniem zaliczyła ten dźwięk do swoich ulubionych odgłosów. Była w tym jakaś intymność – Admirał mruczał, ponieważ czuł się dobrze, bezpiecznie. Pryce zauważyła, że ją także głaskanie kota w jakiś sposób rozluźniało. Mogła głaskać Admirała i równocześnie czytać książkę.

A przynajmniej, przez krótką chwilę, wydawało jej się, że mogłoby tak być. Zrozumienie tego, co wydarzyło się później, nie przyszło jej łatwo.

Stało się to tak nagle. Zanim Arihnda zorientowała się, co się dzieje, poczuła na sobie czyjś ciężar. Dostrzegła Thrawna, który niespodziewanie zmaterializował się na sofie. Wywołało to u niej szok – była przekonana, że w Hogwarcie nie można było się teleportować, tymczasem Chiss nie tylko pojawił się znikąd, ale też miał na sobie jedynie bokserki, krótko mówiąc, wyglądał tak, jakby wyrwano go wprost z łóżka. Na domiar złego, jego głowa znalazła się tam, gdzie przed momentem leżał Admirał: na kolanach Arihndy. Pryce zareagowała na to w jedyny sensowny sposób – wrzasnęła.

\- Zabiłeś mojego kota – zawołała z przejęciem, choć nie miała wcale pewności, że Thrawn wylądował dokładnie na kocie, przygniatając czy też zgniatając zwierzę. – Admirale?

Thrawn spojrzał na nią i wtedy… wtedy dostrzegła, że jego oczy były równie czerwone, jak ślepia Admirała.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała gwałtownie. – Nie.

Chiss usiadł obok niej.

\- Arihndo – zwrócił się do niej wyważonym tonem, jakby negocjował z ogarniętym morderczym szałem Sithem – mogę to wytłumaczyć.

\- Lubiłam tego kota – oświadczyła żałośnie. – To nie było śmieszne. Ani trochę.

\- Posłuchaj – Thrawn przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę – to nie miało tak wyglądać. Ja… nie mogłem wrócić do swojej dawnej postaci.

\- Nie mogłeś? – ofuknęła go. – Czy nie chciałeś? Powinieneś się udać od razu do skrzydła szpitalnego albo do profesora Palpatine’a i odczarowano by cię natychmiast.

\- To nie była klątwa – powiadomił ją wtedy Thrawn. – Próbowałem zostać animagiem.

\- To nielegalne – Pryce popatrzyła na niego krzywo.

\- Dlatego wolałem, żeby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Opanowałem samodzielnie sztukę przemiany, zmieniłem się kilka razy w kota, a potem… utknąłem. Próbowałem różnych rzeczy, aż wreszcie uznałem, że potrzebuję pomocy. Twojej.

\- To miłe – stwierdziła sarkastycznie.

\- Vanto spędza święta u rodziców – wyjaśnił Chiss.

Przewróciła oczyma.

\- Nie zorientowałaś się, że to ja – rzekł oschle, jakby był nią rozczarowany. – Nie zainteresowałaś się nawet tym, co się ze mną stało.

\- Myślałam, że wyjechałeś na święta – odparła.

Nie miała sobie nic do zarzucenia.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę wrócić na Csillę – wytknął jej.

\- Vanto mógł cię zaprosić do siebie – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jego rodzice mnie nie lubią – przypomniał jej.

Westchnęła głośno.

\- Przyznaj, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne: to, że spędzasz święta poza Hogwartem, czy to, że jesteś kotem? – zapytała i, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, dodała: – Nie starałeś się zbytnio przekonać mnie, że nim nie jesteś. Że ty to ty. Zachowywałeś się bardzo kocio.

Thrawn prychnął.

\- Nadal się tak zachowujesz – stwierdziła. – Patrzysz, jakbyś wszystkich oceniał. I jakbyś uważał, że ludzie to idioci.

\- Wcale tak nie uważam – odrzekł bez przekonania. – To by było generalizowanie.

\- Wiesz co? Lepiej zmień się z powrotem w kota.

Wyglądał na rozgniewanego jej ripostą.

Przez kilka następnych dni Chiss się do niej nie odzywał. Aż pewnego razu, gdy czytała książkę w Pokoju Wspólnym, olbrzymi czarny kocur wskoczył jej na kolana.

\- Potrafisz przemienić się znów w siebie? – zapytała go szeptem Pryce.

Odpowiedział jej: „miau”. Co mogło oznaczać „tak” lub „nie”. Albo „zobaczymy”.


	3. Not Such a Good Omen/ Niedobry Omen

Jednej rzeczy Arihnda nie znosiła bardziej niż latania na miotle – wróżbiarstwa. Jej zdaniem była to jedna wielka ściema. Nie dało się niczego zobaczyć w szklanej kuli albo wywnioskować z herbacianych fusów. Dziwiło ją to, że niektórzy usilnie próbowali jednak dostrzec w nich jakiś _omen_.

Nie traktowała tych zajęć poważnie. Profesor Bendu był specyficznym nauczycielem, który nie tyle uczył, ile wytykał swym studentom ich niewiedzę. I czasem ich straszył jakimiś mrocznymi niejasnymi przepowiedniami, które mogły się sprawdzić albo nie – wszystko właściwie zależało od interpretacji danej, zwykle niepomyślnej, wróżby.

Pryce usiadła przy stoliku obok Thrawna, nie pytając go o zdanie, o to, czy chciał być jej partnerem podczas tego kursu. Zazwyczaj siadała w ławce z Maketh – która, jako mól książkowy, zawsze była przygotowana do każdych zajęć – ale tym razem prefekt Ślizgonów czuła, że nie zniosłaby _udawania_ , że ujrzała coś w fusach czy szklanej kuli, i postanowiła przetrwać wróżbiarstwo wspólnie z osobą, która podzielała jej sceptycyzm odnośnie tej magicznej „sztuki”.

Chiss nie zaprotestował, kiedy zajęła miejsce u jego boku, odszukał wzrokiem Vanto i posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie – spojrzenie, jakie często wymieniali chłopcy, gdy chcieli się podzielić jakąś uwagą dotyczącą płci przeciwnej. Arihnda nie przejęła się tym wcale.

\- W tym roku będziemy prowadzić dziennik proroczych snów – oznajmił profesor Bendu. – Udoskonalimy sztukę interpretowania znaków. Dlatego chcę, żebyście w tym tygodniu pilnie notowali wszystko, co wyda wam się znaczące: to, co dostrzeżecie w waszych filiżankach, w ogniu płonącym w kominku w waszym dormitorium, w kształcie chmur na niebie i oczywiście w waszych snach. _Wszystko_ może być znakiem: lecący lub śpiewający ptak czy cień na ścianie. Jeśli wasze zmysły nie są dość wyczulone, możecie też skorzystać z kart albo kości do gry. Odnajdźcie waszą ścieżkę.

Przygryzła dolną wargę, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Doświadczenie jej mówiło, że w kominku co najwyżej można było zobaczyć głowę kogoś, kto próbował się kontaktować za pomocą proszku fiuu. _Cienie na ścianie? Fusy po herbacie?_ Wszystko wskazywało na to, że i tym razem trzeba będzie porządnie nazmyślać, by otrzymać zaliczenie.

\- Bądźcie zawsze w środku, nie ulegajcie ani Jasnej, ani Ciemnej Stronie – ich profesor dopiero się rozkręcał. – Tylko tak zobaczycie prawdę.

Maketh uniosła do góry rękę.

\- Tak, panno Tua?

\- Panie profesorze, czasami na wypełnienie się danej przepowiedni trzeba czekać latami – powiedziała jasnowłosa Ślizgonka. – Skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy dobrze odczytaliśmy znaki i wystarczy tylko zaczekać, aż wróżba się sprawdzi?

Bendu uśmiechnął się protekcjonalnie.

\- Odczytamy na przyszłych zajęciach wasze proroctwa – odrzekł – i ci, których przepowiednie w ciągu tego semestru się spełnią, otrzymają wyższą notę na egzaminie. To pokaże, czy macie naturalne zdolności. Jednakże każdy czarodziej posiada zmysł prekognicji.

Spojrzał kolejno na swych ulubieńców: Asajj Ventress, Vadera i Gryfonkę Ahsokę Tano, potem zatrzymał wzrok dłużej na Puchonie Kananie Jarrusie i skrzywił się lekko.

\- Możecie wyostrzyć ów zmysł, medytując i wytwarzając wokół siebie odpowiednią aurę. Każde z was powinno być w stanie poprawnie zinterpretować najprostsze ze znaków. Jeśli tylko będzie wystarczająco uważne.

Tak. Każde z nich, widząc ciemną chmurę, mogło stwierdzić, że spadnie ulewny deszcz. Pryce w swych dotychczasowych „wróżbach” opierała się na prawdopodobieństwie, podobnie zresztą, jak jej się zdawało, czynił Thrawn. Naturalnie, można też było „oszukiwać”, czyli, gdy było się na przykład prefektem i dysponowało niedostępną ogółowi uczniów wiedzą, można było postawić trafną prognozę, opierając się na tym, co usłyszało się od niektórych nauczycieli.

Tym razem to jednak mogło nie wystarczyć. Żeby jej „proroctwa” się sprawdziły, Arihnda musiała zainicjować pewne zdarzenia. Całe szczęście, miała do pomocy Thrawna. Mogła zapracować na wyższą notę!

\- Zaczniemy od tasseomancji – rzekł Bendu. – Większość z was radzi sobie dobrze… albo jako-tako z wróżeniem z herbacianych fusów. Zapiszecie wróżby z tych zajęć w waszych notesach jako pierwsze. Na dobry początek.

Dobre proroctwo, według Bendu, oznaczało oczywiście złą wróżbę. Arihnda, zerkając przelotnie na Thrawna, zastanawiała się, czy „wywróżyć” mu złamanie którejś z kończyn, o taką kontuzję wszak wyjątkowo łatwo było podczas gry w Quidditcha. Gdy spojrzała w filiżankę swojego partnera, nie potrafiła się jednak powstrzymać przed szczerą uwagą:

\- Widzę wieloryba.

Rozbawiło ją to. Bardzo.

Wertowała podręcznik do wróżbiarstwa, powtarzając sobie pod nosem: „wieloryb, wieloryb”. Nie znalazła takiego hasła.

\- Może uznajmy, że to ryba? – zasugerowała.

\- Wieloryb jest ssakiem, nie rybą – odparł Thrawn.

\- Przecież wiem! Ale nie ma takiego hasła! Ryba natomiast oznacza pomyślność…

Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie mogła „przepowiedzieć” pomyślności, jeśli chciała uzyskać od Bendu dobry stopień.

\- Panno Pryce? Panie Thrawn?

Mieli pecha, że profesor akurat stanął przy ich stoliku.

\- To wieloryb, panie profesorze – powiedziała zrezygnowana. – Dobra wróżba.

\- Doprawdy? Ja widzę… widzę klęskę, panie Thrawn – spojrzał wtedy swymi jasnymi oczyma na Chissa – i wiele ramion oplatających pana w chłodnym uścisku.

Thrawn zrobił niezadowoloną minę. Nauczyciel wróżbiarstwa zdawał się sugerować, że w tym roku Ślizgoni nie wygrają rozgrywek Quidditcha, że drużyna przewodzona przez Chissa odniesie druzgocącą porażkę, być może w meczu z Gryfonami. Żaden szanujący się Ślizgon nie zaakceptowałby takiej wróżby.

Kiedy Bendu się oddalił, Arihnda szepnęła do swojego towarzysza niedoli:

\- Nadal uważam, że to szczęśliwy wieloryb.

\- Nie, Arihndo – odrzekł cicho Chiss. – To po prostu fusy. Nic więcej.

\- A w mojej filiżance?

\- Także fusy.

\- No wiesz! – obruszyła się teatralnie. – Powiem ci, co jest w tej filiżance.

Pochyliła się nad nim i szepnęła mu do ucha:

\- Dobry stopień. A teraz wymyśl, jak możemy go zdobyć!

Thrawn odchylił się na krześle i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Więcej mogę wywróżyć ze zdobień na filiżance niż z fusów – odparł. – Niemniej jednak w pewnym stopniu możemy przewidzieć przyszłość. Wystarczy tylko uważnie obserwować otoczenie.

Pryce uśmiechnęła się.

\- Przepowiednie to nic innego jak nieujawnione jeszcze do wiadomości publicznej informacje – powiedziała. – A to całe wróżbiarstwo opiera się na perswazji i manipulacji. Zaraz tego dowiodę. Daj mi rękę.

Chiss uniósł wyniośle brew.

\- Po spektakularnej porażce z herbatą chcesz spróbować chiromancji? – zapytał.

\- Och, przymknij się, Thrawn. Zademonstruję ci prawdziwe wróżbiarstwo.

Ujęła jego niebieską dłoń i zaczęła wodzić palcem wskazującym po poszczególnych liniach papilarnych.

\- Linia życia. Dość długa, bo masz duże dłonie. To znaczy, że będziesz długo żył.

Thrawn posłał jej kpiące spojrzenie.

\- Wyrazista linia głowy. Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi?

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- I oczywiście: linia serca.

Przejechała opuszkiem palca po tej linii kilkukrotnie.

\- Wiesz, co tutaj widzę?

\- _Ja_ widzę – wtrącił Thrawn – że bardzo interesuje cię moje życie miłosne.

Powstrzymała chęć pokazania mu języka; zamiast tego oblizała swe wargi.

\- Widzę – powiedziała, udając natchnioną wróżkę – że zaprosisz mnie w ten weekend na randkę do Hogsmeade.

Mrugnęła do niego. Jej partner zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Lepiej wpisz to sobie do kalendarza – poradziła mu Arihnda. – Potrzebujemy paru sprawdzonych wróżb, żeby zaliczyć ten semestr.

Przytrzymała jego dłoń odrobinę dłużej niż to było konieczne. Tak właśnie, zdaniem Pryce, działała perswazja.

\- Ciekawe, czy można zapisywać sprośne sny – dobiegła ich rozmowa toczona przy pobliskim stoliku.

\- Nikogo nie interesują twoje sny, Jarrus!

\- Nie zastanawiasz się, czy czasem nie śnię o tobie?

Arihnda wymieniła z Thrawnem znaczące spojrzenia.

\- Marzenia senne to fantazje pomieszane z urywkami wspomnień – mruknął Chiss. – To myślenie życzeniowe.

\- A ty, o czym śnisz? – zaciekawiła się wówczas Pryce.

\- Czasem… znajduję rozwiązanie problemu, nad którym się głowiłem w ciągu dnia.

\- A miewasz też… fantazje?

Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Opiszę wszystko w moim dzienniku – obiecał jej.

\- Byle szczegółowo!

Coś jej mówiło, że kolejne zajęcia wróżbiarstwa będą bardzo interesujące. I że profesor Bendu mocno się zdziwi, gdy usłyszy, jakie sny miewają niekiedy jego studenci.


End file.
